


Holiday Decoration

by bluejaythebeautiful



Series: 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge [17]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bad Puns, Interior Decorating, M/M, Mistletoe, Pre-Season/Series 02, so many puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaythebeautiful/pseuds/bluejaythebeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Seventeen of my 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge!</p><p>Barry and Cisco are decorating S.T.A.R Labs, and Cisco makes way too many puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Decoration

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS PRE SEASON TWO!  
> I have not watched Season Two just yet, so anything that happened there has not happened in this. It's just a short blurb, really, but I still haven't found a good site to watch S2. Sorry!

"Hey, Cisco?"

"What?"

What's with all the mistletoe?"

"It's part of my holiday tradition."

"No it's not!"  
"Yes it is. Now, hush, I'm trying to catch Robbie and Caitlin underneath one."

Cisco finished attaching the mistletoe to the ceiling and climbed off of the ladder. "I feel like they need it, you know? We all do."

Barry nodded, helping the other man down. "True, we do need more holiday cheer. The lab looks pretty good," he remarked, glancing around. The desks were wrapped in tinsel, mistletoe hung from every doorway, and candy canes were everywhere.

Cisco laughed and grabbed a candy cane off of a nearby counter. "All thanks to you. Oh, yeah." He leaned forward and gave Barry a quick kiss. " _Cane_ not forget about _that_ tradition."

"Really? A pun? You're horrible," Barry replied, trying not to laugh. "It was good, though. What else can we do?"

"You mean what else _cane_ we d- Okay, I'll shut up now." Cisco sheepishly grinned at Barry's glowering look. "We could decorate Wells' old office..." He began walking toward their old boss's office, grabbing his bag of decorations as he went. Sure, no one went in there anymore, but Cisco was in a decorating mood. Dragging Barry with him, he stepped into the dark office. "Guess we should... Shed some light on the subject," he said as he flipped on a light switch.

Barry groaned. "Okay, you need to stop with all the puns," he said, beginning to put tinsel on everything.

Cisco smirked, walking over to help Barry. "I WILL NOT APOLOGISE FOR ART." He put a few snowflakes on the desk, then turned to the brunet. "Oh, hey, you know what you need?" He pulled a Santa hat out of the bag. "THIS." Setting it on Barry's head, he laughed at the other's expression.

"Really?" Barry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh shit, are you gonna commit ho-ho-homicide?" Cisco took off running, Barry sighing in defeat. He finished decorating before going after his little shit of a boyfriend. He caught him easily.

"Nope. Just going to do this." Barry ran in circles around Cisco, wrapping him in tinsel. "I'll let you out when you stop making puns."

Cisco struggled against the bonds. "Never! You should be named after a red-nosed reindeer. YOU'RE RUDE-OLPH!" He wasn't let out for an hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not putting this up yesterday! Today has two works in store, because I'm posting today's as soon as I'm done with this! I wasn't feeling good yesterday, and I kinda forgot to write before falling asleep. That, and I got caught up in shiny hunting. The cane puns are courtesy of one of my friends. I gave her a candy cane, that is almost exactly what happened. (Love ya. I know you're going to read this.)
> 
> Next Group: The Russian Squad!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr/Twitter! I'm thearrowace


End file.
